A Demonic Day in New York
by Jack HasSpareTime
Summary: Sam and Dean get wind of a great deal of supernatural activity in New York. While investigating, they run into some of our favorite Shadowhunters (and a sparkly warlock). Also, since this takes place in the present (2014), our beloved Shadowhunters are 6 years older than they were at the end of CoHF (just something to keep in mind). Rated T for slight sexual content and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, you got anything?" asked Dean, taking a swig of beer. The Winchester brothers were in a dingy motel in New Brunswick, New Jersey. They'd come there for a potential case of vampires that had turned out to be a normal murder. Now they sat waiting for a hunt, Sam in an arm chair scrolling on his lap top and Dean sitting on the edge of the bed near him.

"Not much. There's been a couple of weird things in Brooklyn but you know, it's a big city." Sam shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to check it out."

Sam kept clicking then made a face. "That's odd."

"What is it?"

"Well there's a large, known clan of vampires over on the East Side of Manhattan. Also, a pack of werewolves. Lately there's been a lot of death in the area."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So humans are getting ganked because of a turf war between the leeches and the dogs?"

"No that's the thing. They seem to be completely peaceful. The deaths all seem to be normal shootings." Sam clicked again. "I've only found one case, but it appears to have been written by an insane mother a few years back. Apparently her son Simon was turned into a vampire. She found blood in the mini fridge in his room."

"Does anyone know where this Simon is?"

"Yeah he's in a band called 'The Mortal Instruments'. They're playing at the Rock Shop this Saturday."

"Why does that sound familiar?" said a deep voice from the other end of the room.

"Cas," said Dean who was used to the angel's random materialization. "Good to see you."

"Hey get this," said Sam, who had still been scrolling. "There's been a killing at a warehouse in Brooklyn just a few hours ago. The body was found in drained of blood and in multiple pieces and arranged in the shape of an unidentified symbol."

"Could it be the vampires.?"

"Maybe."

"Right. Sounds investigation worthy. We'll head over in the morning and check out the scene. I need my three hours at least." He turned around to look back at Cas but the angel was gone. Dean flopped onto the bed. "Night Sammy."

Sam sighed and shut his lap top. "Good night, Dean."

_Well you can tell by the way I use my walk-_

"Really, Dean? The Bee Gees?"

"It's a classic!"

"Whatever." Sam looked out the window of the Impala.

"Hey cheer up," said Dean."We've got ourselves a hunt."

Silence from Sam.

"Bitch."

Sam smiled. "Jerk."

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother your stayin' alive, stayin alive._

_Oh the irony. _thought both brothers.

The Winchesters arrived at the warehouse in the dark hours of the morning. Oddly, no one was there, not a single cop. So they put their fake badges away opened the trunk if the Impala. Grabbing a few weapons as well as some salt and holy water, they cautiously walked towards the scene of the crime.

There was a noise like the wind, but not quite normal. "Dean?" said Sam.

Dean held a finger to his lips and approached the door of the warehouse. He did a mental count down. 1...2...3! and swung the door open.

"You're late," growled Castiel.

"I didn't know we'd agreed on a time," said Dean, moving past Cas into the lit warehouse.

"Where was the body?" asked Sam.

"Over here," said Cas. He led them over to a bloody stain on the floor. Though the body wasn't there, the symbol was clear enough. Through the blood you could see chalk, in a shape, though poorly made, very familiar to the Winchesters.

"So kid decides to summon a demon and put him in a Devil's Trap. Demon gets out and ganks him, drinks the blood, and then amuses himself with somewhat sick humor by shaping the body parts into the shape they failed at making."

"Maybe," Dean speculated "But wouldn't that mean-"

"The demon is still here," Cas finished, and confirmed.

Almost as if on cue, something lunged from the shadows directly towards Sam. "Sammy!" Dean shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon was a purple, hulking mass of slime and claws. It tackled Sam to the floor and clawed at his face. Dean threw some holy water at it and the Demon hissed and backed off of Sam. It lunged at Dean.

"Dean!" yelled Cas.

"Jael!" came a woman's voice.

Suddenly a blade was protruding from it's back and the demon stopped and started thrashing about.. From seemingly no where came an arrow, piercing it in the heart. The demon gave a death cry and collapsed. It twitched and then vanished.

"You okay?" asked a girl, offering a hand to help Dean up. Her black hair was matted with demon blood.

Dean didn't take her hand and stood up on his own. "I'm fine. Who are you?" She was cute though, and Dean half-wondered if she was legal.

"My name is Isabelle," she said.

"I'm Clary," said another girl, walking out of the shadows. She looked to be in worse condition, and was wiping off a glass blade.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean. He couldn't wrap his mind around these two girls who didn't seem like hunters at all.

"Saving your sorry asses," remarked Isabelle. "We hunt demons."

"Cute, but are you sure you really know what you're doing?"

"Dean-" started Sam.

"No, no. It's fine," said Clary. She held her blade towards Dean."Jael."

Dean took two steps back, as the sword was on fire. Castiel whirled his head to the side. "You must be one of Raziel's."

A boy with black hair to match Isabelle's stepped from the shadows accompanied by a blonde one. Black hair asked, "How the hell would you know that?'

"He's my brother," Cas replied.

"Funny. You don't look like an angel to me."

"Raziel likes to make a big show." Cas tugged at his coat. "This is just a vessel."

"Could somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" said Dean.

Cas turned to the brothers. "I told you that the band name sounded familiar, now I remember. Raziel gave the three Mortal Instruments to a race he created of his own blood, the Nephilim, or Shadowhunters."

"Half-angels? How have we never met them before?" Sam asked.

"They tend to stick to big cities, whereas you hunters are more small-town."

"Hold on a second, how many are there?"

"Thousands."

"And you never thought to mention them?"

"I didn't think there was a situation that-"

"Hey!" yelled Blonde Hair. "That might not have been the only one, so you may want to step back and let us do our job."

"Hey look, kid," said Dean. Your what- 20? You got a life ahead of you, don't waste it on this."

"This _kid_ is 24 and has faced more hell than you two probably ever have."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Boys! Focus!" Isabelle interjected.

Her tone was so commanding that even Dean looked a bit abashed. "Sorry," both boys muttered.

"Alright, Alec, up in the rafters. Jace, I want you to go soundless and scope the perimeter. Clary and I will guard the idiots."

Sam opened his mouth to defend himself but then remembered that the two girls had probably just saved him and his brother from serious injury.

Several minutes passed before Jace came back. "Nothing is out there."

Alec jumped down from the rafters. "Anyone for Taki's?"

All of the Shadowhunters gave some indication of consent. "But what about the idiots?" said Isabelle.

Jace sighed. "I suppose we ought to ask them a few questions."

"We could always just take them with us," suggested Clary.

Alec obviously didn't think this was a good idea, but as they had no other, he went with it. "I'm going to call Magnus so he can meet up with us too."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then looked to the Winchesters. "It looks like your coming with us." she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

To Sam and Dean's surprise, Taki's was a normal restaurant with a decent menu. "Just stay away from the fairy food," Isabelle warned them. Dean was sitting between Isabelle and Simon, who had showed up later after training. Sam was wedged between Alec and Jace. Cas was sitting calmly between Clary and an empty seat.

After a few minutes of waiting a very glamorous man walked in the door. His black hair was spiked up and his cat eyes gleamed. His clothes sparkled like a diamond and were rather flamboyant in color. He strutted over to their table and sat down across from Alec in the empty seat. "Hello darling," he purred.

Dean happened grabbed a seraph blade from Isabelle's belt and lunged at Magnus. Alec threw himself in front of his boyfriend and blocked the blade. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked Dean.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you protecting this monster?"

Magnus spoke up. "This 'monster' happens to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He pushed his chair out and stood up to shake hands with Dean. "Magnus Bane."

Dean did not take the hand, but Sam stood up and did. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam and that's Dean." He then pointed to their still-seated friend. "That's Cas."

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of The Lord. Why are you so sparkly?"

"I guess that makes you my Uncle Cas. I'm going to call you that now."

"But where did you acquire so much glitter?" Cas squinted at Magnus.

"That's just my natural sparkle." He winked.

"Magnus, we are here to interrogate," Clary reminded him.

"Right." The Asian mass of sparkles sat down. All Dean could think was what the hell is going on?

"First off," began Isabelle, "How do you know of the Angel?"

"Raziel is my brother," said Cas.

"Ah yes, you're an angel. You don't look like one very much," said Jace. "Then again, you don't look demonic either."

"Why were you guys in that warehouse?" Isabelle continued.

"Same reason you were," said Sam. "We were going to kill that demon."

"Why did you think you could do that, armed only with small knives?"

Dean didn't think the knives were that small, but said, "One of the knives was a special blade that can kill demons."

"Interesting," said Isabelle.

"May I see?" asked Jace.

Sam reluctantly to the knife out of his inner coat pocket and handed it to Jace. The Shadowhunter turned it over in his hands. Then he examined the blade closely, then the hilt. He appeared to notice something, then rubbed off some grime on the hilt with his thumb. "There it is."

He showed the blade to Alec, who gave a nod confirming that they were weapon runes. Alec handed the knife back to Sam. "Do you see those markings on the handles? Well they're ours." Then he showed Sam his seraph blade for comparison. "See? I've got similar markings here."

"So how long have you to been- what did you call it?" Isabelle went on with the interrogating.

"Hunters?"

"Yes that. How long?"

"We were raised around it, but didn't really hunt until we were teenagers. How long have you been in the business?" Now Dean was almost flirting.

"Let's see," Izzy thought aloud. "I killed first when I was nine and I'm 24 now... So 15 years."

Dean felt a small pang of sadness. Someone so young shouldn't be have been hunting monsters. They should have been on the playground and sneaking cookies from the kitchen. "Now let me ask you a question. How did you come to be such a large group of Hunters who don't even take down a major vampire clan and pack of werewolves?"

"The Clave has an alliance with the Downworlders," said Izzy. "If one goes rogue and kills, we kill them, but otherwise we live in tense peace."

A waitress walked up to the table. Her skin was so pale you could see veins underneath. Her eyes (which were completely blue, no whites, no pupils) were unsettling to Dean.

Apparently, the Shadowhunters were used to her. "Hi Kaelie," said Clary. "We'll take..." She did a quick head count. "9 waters and 9 of the specials for humans today."

"And I'll take a beer," Dean added.

Clary rolled her eyes but said to the waitress, "And a beer for Dean. Anyone else? No? Good."

Kaelie jotted it down on the notepad. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She flipped the notebook shut and slipped off to the kitchen."

"Anyway," continued Isabelle. "Don't go around killing the Downworlders. We don't need any unnecessary tensions surfacing again."

"Fair enough," said Dean. "You know, we were just investigating the area, but now that we know you have it covered, we'll back off."

Sam looked to his brother in shock. That was a bit out of character for Dean. Dean looked back at him as if confirming it with him. "Yeah totally," said Sam. "We'll leave tonight."

"At least stay for dinner darlings," purred Magnus (Dean almost thought it was literal purring, with the cat eyes and all).

Cas was still squinting at the warlock. "But why am I your uncle?"

"My father was one of your brothers. Now he's one of the nine princes of Hell. If you ever run into him, feel free to send them back."

"And I thought you two had daddy issues," came a British voice from behind Sam.

"Crowley," said Cas. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the area when I just noticed the Winchesters sitting with some Shadowhunters. I came to ask you a favor."

"No," stated Dean and Alec in unison.

"Come on, at least consider it. I find you all rather annoying, and maybe I wouldn't hate you as much if you helped me a bit." He looked at Alec. "The only thing keeping me from killing you lot right now is the fact that your boyfriend's daddy is very powerful."

"Boyfriend?" Dean looked at Magnus and Alec incredulously.

"A warlock and a demon hunter can date," Alec said defensively.

"Just look at you and your angel boyfriend," Magnus added.

Cas cocked his head to the side like a dog while Dean merely turned red. Sam sat back in his chair and laughed. "I knew it."

Dean was rather flustered. "I-we-aren't-um-"

Sam laughed even harder at his normally smooth brother's embarrassment.

"What's the matter?" Magnus joked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Point team Malec!" said Jace, who had joined Sam in laughter.

"Malec?" asked Alec.

"Yeah. It's a little combo of your names."

"I like it," said Magnus.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat," said Crowley, sounding as if he'd like to do anything but. "But I have duties to attend to." He vanished.

"Speaking of combos, Alec dearest, we need to talk about our wedding. So I was thinking maybe I'd be the bride. What a vision in white I would be-"

"Whatever you want, it's your special day." Alec smiled at Magnus.

Izzy and Clary awwwwwed while Jace rolled his eyes. The blond boy turned to Dean. "So you travel across the country?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I could do something like last time I was out of New York was for mine and Clary's honeymoon, but that's not the same as hitting the open road."

"Oh? Do you like cars?"

"No. I'm more of a motorcycle guy."

"But only vampire motorcycles that fly," Clary put in.

"Well yeah... those are amazing." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the first time we rode one? It was only a few days after we met. You said your mom would kill you if she knew you were riding on the back of a guy's motorcycle." She giggled and he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Ugh. Cut the lovey-dovey crap," Dean groaned.

"Hey- I actually remember that!" chimed in Simon, who had been quiet through all of this. His memories weren't 100% back yet, but everyday a bit more came. Recently he first remembered his time as a rat.

Jace looked back at Dean. "So- what's your favorite weapon?"

"Is this something you normally ask in a conversation?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Clary.

"Well. I'd probably say that dagger you were looking at. It's the only thing that can kill a demon quickly."

"A good choice. Personally I prefer a full blade to a small knife."

Kaelie came back with a tray and set their drinks in front of them. The food arrived soon after and they ate in mostly silence, the only sound being Dean's obnoxious chewing. Once they had finished, Isabelle noted their names and Dean gave her his number. "Just in case," he said, winking. Simon glared at him but said nothing. Then the Winchesters and the Shadowhunters parted ways, never to see each other again.

Or so they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean walked back to their crappy motel, a bit confused about who they'd just met. They were hunters- but angels- but human? It was hard to wrap their minds around. Also- why did that warlock think Cas and Dean were dating? _Do I look like I'm in love with him?_ Dean thought._ I didn't think it was obvious._

While contemplating this very important thought, Dean and Sam had somehow gotten themselves lost in New York, and it appeared to be a shadier part (one of the few places without neon lights everywhere). _Son of a Bitch._ thought Dean. He didn't want to have to deal with anymore shit today.

In the shadows they saw a figure. It appeared normal, at a glance, but as the brothers got closer, they saw what it was.

A vampire.

It was fairly unmistakable. The monster was pale and thin, with something dripping off of its face. It looked male, at least in figure. Sam noticed something though. This wasn't like most vampires. It wasn't stable, hobbling around, hunched over, not walking. The cloths it wore were clinging to it, wet and torn. It almost appeared to be diseased.

Dean went for his knife but Sam put an arm out. "Remember what they said."

Clenching his jaw, Dean put the knife back. He couldn't understand how the Shadowhunters didn't have the instinct he had, kill it before it kills anyone. Cautiously, without even blinking, he backed away from the vamp.

The vampire turned its head now, and was looking at the brothers, almost as if sizing them up. He didn't break eye contact at all.

Sam and Dean just kept backing up.

Then the man launched himself at the smaller of the two. Quickly, Dean whipped out his knife and went for the throat. Sam pulled the vamp off of Dean and pushed it into the wall, hard. It merely cracked it's neck and switched targets, lunging for Sam.

But it didn't quite make it, as Dean had tackled it. His brother took out some holy water and poured it into the struggling monster's mouth. Sam then took out a larger blade and hacked it's head off.

The younger looked inquisitively towards his brother. "Do you think we should tell the Shadowhunters?"

"Do we have anyway to contact them?"

"That guy, Alec, gave me his phone number and said to call if we had any issues."

"Well it's one rogue vamp, and it's dead now..." he trailed off. Looking down though, Dean saw something different. Sure, it was a vampire, but its open eyes were a vibrant shade of orange. Its mouth had a green froth coming out of it, as did the base of its neck and the top of its shoulders. The fingers were purple, and the nails shredded at the tips. "Call him."

Sam took out his phone and put in the number. "Hey- um, Alec? It's Sam. You see, we had a problem. It was a vampire, and it came at us- yes it actually came at us. It was hard to miss him charging at my brother- Yeah we killed it but something's off. You know what? Just meet us here. We're only a few blocks from the restaurant, over by a big old factory, in an alley. You'll see it." He hung up."They're on their way."

The Shadowhunters were there in minutes. Alec went right to the body first, carefully picking up the head and examining it. Sam cringed. Even after all of his time around dead bodies, he still wasn't too keen on guts and such. Jace went right to the body though, grabbed it by the feet, and began to drag it more towards the edge of the alley. "So it burns in the light," he explained.

Alec appeared to be taking pictures of the head at various angles. Then he went and photographed the body. He was muttering to himself, but no one could quite hear what all of what he was saying. "Sickness... third... same... why... kill... Magnus... library..." Facing the others, he spoke clearly. "Look, I'm going to take some photos to Magnus, see what he knows. Jace, why don't you check the library? I'm sure there's something there."

Jace groaned, obviously very excited for the task of combing through hundreds of books for research, but he listened to his parabatai, so off he jogged.

Alec turned and went to go, but Dean grabbed his shoulder. "What about us?"

"You can go," said Alec. "This is a Shadowhunter investigation. The Clave'll take care of this."

_The Clave?_ Dean didn't know what that was. Or care. "We're coming with you."

Alec sighed. "Why are you mundanes so insistent? Fine, you can come, but if you get in the way, you're out."

"Fine by me," said Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean followed Alec to an apartment building in Brooklyn. As they walked up, Alec noticed that the neighbors were having another spat, because there was a box of items and a note that read "You can have your goddamn stuff back."

He took out his key and opened the door cautiously so that the Chairman wouldn't run out. "Magnus?" he called. "Are you home?"

Alec gestured for the brothers to come in, and they did, a bit hesitantly though.

Suddenly from around the corner Magnus came and flung a bucket of glitter out. "Ha!" The smile on his face then fell when he said,"You're not Jace."

Sam pressed his lips together. "No. We're not."

"Why the hell did you through glitter at us?" demanded Dean.

Magnus waved a hand. "Wrong targets. Sorry. Come in. Make yourselves at home."

The now glitter-coated hunters stepped further into the oddly-decorated apartment. It was huge and sparkly, with the occasional bits of cat hair. Dean and Sam seated themselves on a red, velvety couch. Alec stood across from them, next to Magnus, who was sitting in a chair stroking his cat.

"So what do you need?" He asked. The brothers were very unnerved. Whenever Magnus spoke, it was mystic, hypnotic even.

Alec took out his phone and showed the pictures he took to Magnus. "Do you know what's this is?"

Magnus took the phone, looked at the picture, and laughed. "Demon pox oh demon pox, just how is it acquired?" he sang, chuckling even more.

"Demon pox?" said Sam.

"I thought that that was a joke," Alec said. "My mom told us about it for a 'Be Safe' speech."

"It isn't." Magnus stopped laughing. "I haven't really seen a case since the 19th century. I didn't even see that one, but I heard a great deal about it. Once you acquire it, you slowly transform into a demon. It makes people go mad. It appears you caught someone in an early stage of it."

"Well what causes it?" asked Sam.

"Certain... Relations with demons."

"What kind of relations?" Dean pressed.

"Sexual."

Dean blinked in disbelief. "So we're dealing with a demon STD?"

"No. You're not. It seems to be a singular case."

"I suggest you go home," said Alec, firmly. "We've got this under control." His body language read "Get Out."

Sam and Dean stood up and walked towards the door.

Alec's phone beeped, making the brothers turn around. The Shadowhunter looked at his phone, and then went for his blade, disregarding everyone as he ran out the door.

The Winchesters followed.

Isabelle had it trapped, but she couldn't figure out how to kill it. She'd use her whip to tie it up a bit, but her seraph blade didn't quite seem to be working. The monster looked human, but it frothed at the mouth and writhed around. It would lash out at her, clawing viciously, and she'd already reapplied a couple iratzes. _Where the hell are you, Alec?_ He had always payed more attention in class.

Alec came jogging into the building, pursued by the Winchesters. "Izzy, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A shifter," said Dean. "No wonder your blades don't work. You need silver." He pulled out a blade and stabbed the shifter through the heart, no big deal. "You haven't seen these before?"

Just then, Clary came running in. "By the Angel, Isabelle, it's like you don't know the purpose of having a parabatai!" She went right to work on applying some iratzes to Isabelle's back.

Sam went and examined the shifter's corpse. The same brown ooze that had come from the vampire was pouring out of its wound. "Dean, come look at this."

What he got was Alec. "It's the same stuff that came out of the vampire."

"Another case of the pox?"

"It looks like it," said another voice. It was Crowley. "Quite dreadful, isn't it?"

"What the hell do you want?" said Dean angrily.

"Help. Demon pox is nasty when monsters or humans get it, but when demons do, it's even less pleasurable. Someone is spreading the pox on a mass scale, and it's killing off my ranks."

"Why should we help you? A bunch of demons down is a plus for us."

"Always so skeptical," Crowley teased. "If you must know, you'd be making a deal, like I mentioned back at the restaurant. Yours and the Nephilim's services to find the root of the problem for something people would sell their soul for." He winked as if sharing an inside joke with Sam and Dean.

Clary was done healing Isabelle and joined the conversation. "What are you, Satan?" she half-joked.

"No," said Sam. "Satan looks different. This happens to be a crossroads demon, who made himself king of Hell."

Crowley bowed mockingly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Crowley."

"Clary."

"Oh I already know you, Valentine's daughter."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. Just when you think you lost a damn label, it comes back. "That's me, but I am nothing like my father or my brother."

"True, you're boring, Angel Girl. Speaking of which, where is Angel Boy?"

"Training. Now what do we get from this deal?"

"Clary," Dean warned. "It doesn't work like-"

"Anything you want. Anything from a dog to immortality."

Alec fumbled a bit. "Don't trust him!" Dean reminded.

"Say we accept," said Sam. "There are no strings attached right? We find whoever is spreading it, kill them, and then-"

"You all get your wish. I promise." He put his hands up. "No funny business. I just want the pox gone."

The Winchesters looked at each other. They were practically mentally having the _Is it worth it?_ conversation. Sam made a face. Dean made a face in response, then turned to Crowley and said, "We'll do it."

"Fantastic! Feel free to bring Angel Boy and the newbie in on this little deal. Hell, bring your warlock for all I care, but get the job done." Then Crowley vanished, leaving behind the faint smell of sulfur.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we're seriously doing this," said Dean.

"I didn't exactly plan on raiding a demon brothel this Saturday either," said Jace, rolling his eyes. "Just try to keep up."

_What an arrogant dick._ thought Dean as he and his brother followed the Shadowhunters. One of Crowley's minions had shown up and given them the address of a place where they could get information. The place just so happened to be a whore house full of demons.

"What exactly is your plan?" Sam asked Jace.

Isabelle laughed. "Jace doesn't have a plan. He has a poorly thought-out outline of a plan"

"All the same, I'd like to hear it."

"We go in there and try to be discreet."

"And if anyone sees us?" Dean asked.

"We cut down everyone in our path."

Sam gave him a look. "Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged. "I like it. Simple. Easy to remember." He laughed at his own little reference.

His brother shot him an annoyed look and then turned back to Jace. "How many demons do you think'll be in there?"

"Why do you think I'm some sort of expert on demon brothels?" Jace retorted.

"Be nice," Clary warned.

"I bet there'll be at least 50," put in Isabelle. "It's a decent-sized building and they own multiple floors." She already had her whip in hand. "Let's see and there's 1-2-3...8 of us."

"Nine," came a breathy voice of someone running up behind. It was Simon, fresh out of training.

A worried look crossed both Izzy and Clary's face. "Simon, you're still training. I'm not sure you're ready-" Clary started.

"I know I haven't ascended yet, but I've fought before." His breathing was ragged and his gear was all askew. It was clear he'd run all the way here.

Izzy sighed. "You're with me, Simon."

"Until death do us part." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

She playfully pushed him away. "We're not married yet, Lewis."

Dean rolled his eyes and approached the door to the building. The operating hours sign informed them it was open, so he merely pushed on the door and casually entered the building alone. He strolled up to the receptionist who was as avidly typing into her computer and casually leaned on the counter. "How about a room?"

She looked him up and down with eyes black as coals, studying him. "We don't serve your type here," she concluded, resuming her typing.

Dean blinked. "Pardon?"

Jace came up behind him at that moment and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Oh no he's one of us. Tomorrow we portal to Idris for his ascension." That got the receptionist's attention. She looked Jace up and down to make sure he was of the shadow world.

Alec appeared on his other side with Sam and Simon in tow. "His brother too and buddy here too. We thought we'd let them have a little fun before they left."

"And maybe some rooms for us too?" added Jace with a wink.

"Five rooms then?" she asked.

"Yup," affirmed Jace chipperly.

She ducked under the desk and came back up holding out various card keys. "Rooms 51, 52, 53, 54, 55. All on the fifth floor. The elevator is down the hall. They'll be expecting you."

Alec payed, took them all, and distributed them. Then he began to lead them down the hall.

Once the five boys were in the elevator and right on cue, the door opened and they heard a very deep and angry voice. "Where. is. Dean?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about sir." The receptionist sounded terrified.

"My boyfriend. His friends were bringing him here."

"Cas, calm down," Clary fake-soothed.

"We're looking for a few people," added Magnus. "Two Shadowhunters. Three mundies."

"I-I just sent some fellows up to the fifth floor. Maybe that's who you're looking for?"

"It better damn well be," said Isabelle. "My fiancé is with them too. Come on guys!"

The four others took a turn down the hall amidst the receptionist's protest. She must not have cared too much though, because she stayed behind the desk.

They reached the elevator with no problem and got in. Clary jammed the button for floor five, remaining in character until the moment the doors shut.

Everyone except Cas exhaled in relief the second it did. Magnus laughed. "Wow Uncle Cas, you really had me scared there."

Castiel remained serious. "If I find Dean with some demon-"

The doors open and the five boys stood there waiting. Cas's expression softened.

All together they started walking down the hall, but the first door on the left open and out stepped a red-skinned demon in lingerie. She stopped when she saw the group and tensed even more when she noticed their weapons.

"Hostiles!" she screeched, and all of the doors to the other rooms flew open. Many odd-looking armed women in lingerie stepped out. One had scales for skin. Another had long horns and claws. Sam even thought he saw one who was made of some sort of crystal at the back. The red-skinned herself ran back into her room, but returned seconds later brandishing a knife.

All of them lunged at once.


	7. Chapter 7

The crystal demon and the one with red skin went after Sam. He stood his ground and stabbed the red one, twisting the knife for good measure before yanking it back out. The crystal one wasn't so easily defeated though, and he tossed Dean the knife while he grappled with her. She tackled him to the ground.

Dean used the knife to effectively execute a demon with green skin and long ram horns by stabbing her in the eye. She collapsed to the ground, wailing and spasming as brownish blood flowed from her face. Another whore ran at him brandishing her long claws like some bizarro female mostly-naked Wolverine. He grabbed one of her wrists, but she managed a swipe across his face. He struggled and fell, but used it to his advantage, taking the girl's legs out from under her, looming over her, and plunging the knife into her chest. The usual little yellow sparks flew out of her as the life left her body.

Magnus, Jace, and Alec fought side-by-side. About 7 demonesses surrounded them. Magnus launched balls of energy while Alec skillfully slashed at the sluts. They dropped quickly as the pair worked in a circle. The binding runes they had quickly drawn on each other glowed a bright blue. When they were less surrounded, Alec noticed Sam and the crystal demon struggling, "Magnus! Sam!"

Magnus took a glance at the hunter and ran over. as he did so, another 5 demonesses went for Alec and Jace. He stopped.

"Go!" Alec waved at Sam as he turned to fight the new attackers.

A bit more reluctantly the warlock went to aid the Winchester.

Isabelle flicked the whip and it wrapped around the demon's neck. Smoke rose off and blood dripped of the wound as the demon choked and died. Isabelle gave the whip a satisfied snap and whirled to face her next opponent.

She came face to face with Castiel, who bore that same serious expression at all times around her. He gave a simple nod. Izzy nodded back. They then stood back to back in a fighting stance, covering each other. Isabelle took out a red-eyed demon then heard Cas yell, "Duck!"

Izzy dropped to a crouch while Cas took out a demon above her. She rolled and took out a demon that was slithering towards Castiel's ankles like a snake, dealing it several sharp whips to the face. Once again she stood and was at Cas's back.

Alec and Jace worked like a machine while facing the demons. They fought with a fluidity only parabatai could experience. Moving in a circle, the two quickly ensured that those who attacked them no liger remained living. The crowd of demons around them thinned to the point of non-existence after Jace brought the blade right down on top of a demoness's head, splitting her skull in two. Jace now had a view across the hall, where he noticed Clary fighting an extremely large amount of demons.

"Clary!" he shouted, running towards her.

Clary had been separated from her parabatai and was by the elevator, which sent up more demons every second. Some would run past, but some ran straight at the her. She held her blade out in front of them, impaling basically every foolish demon who didn't look quite carefully enough. Slowly but surely though, she was being overwhelmed. More and more demons came out of the elevator. Their grotesque forms all slunk towards her.

Suddenly Jace appeared at her side, fighting with that grace she'd always admired. It made her smile a bit to fight beside her husband. Though she was no Alec, the way they worked in sync made demons drop incredibly fast.

A blue-haired demon lunged at Jace from the side, tackling him to the ground. Simon came in from some other part of the battle and stabbed the demon in the back. He pulled the body off of Jace, extending a hand for the Shadowhunter to take. Jace accepted and Simon pulled him up. They then rejoined and stood with Clary by the elevator doors. She kicked aside the fresh corpses at her feet and took up a fighting stance.

Magnus pulled Sam off of the demon. He held his hand out towards its face and energy shot out, completely shattering the head into tiny crystals like snow. The body kept moving however, and now switched targets, taking Magnus to the ground.

Now it was Sam's turn to pull the demon off of Magnus. He pinned it to the wall while the warlock stood up. Magnus aimed an energy ball again, this time hitting the whore square in the gut.

She shattered into a million tiny sparkles and the boys turned around to fight the dozen now charging them.

Meanwhile Alec struggled. He was just after the first line of those who made it past the elevator. The amount of demon's started growing and became overwhelming. He was shrinking to the ground for more space, attempting to take out their legs.

Suddenly half of the demons fell away and Alec could stand. Dean appeared in the crowd, skillfully working the small knife to cut down those who got in his way. He nodded at Alec. Alec nodded back. With the space to fight properly, the Shadowhunter quickly started swinging his dual seraph blades at the demons, decapitating and slashing with renewed power. The normal Hunter fought at his side, taking down just as many sluts with stabbing. Eventually none remained standing around them, and they stood atop the corpses to gain more solid footing in anticipation of further attack.

None came.

Simon looked over his shoulder for a second and saw the struggle of Magnus and Sam versus a hoard of whores. Magnus was using magic to keep them at bay while fighting back best he could, but Sam was unarmed, so he stood behind him practically useless while his brother held the only thing they possessed that killed demons. The yet-to-ascend Shadowhunter dropped to a crouch, just missing a demon's vicious claw swipe. He rolled and found himself behind the group. His knife throwing skills allowed him to throw a knife into the wall right next to Sam, who quickly pulled it out and armed himself.

Magnus now focused more on offense than defense. Him and Sam worked from one side while Simon did the back. The demons started falling faster and faster, hissing and screaming as they dropped to the ground and bled out. Eventually the whole lot lay limply at their feet, soaking their skin up to their ankles with burning demon blood.

Castiel and Isabelle were a blur that occasionally a whip or an angel blade would pop out of. The number of demons around them decreased rapidly .

Clary and Jace stood still in fighting stance, drenched in sweat, swords ahead of them.

The elevator doors didn't open again.

Isabelle took out the last one, creating a large gash down the middle of the creature that fell to the floor. They all stood there, breathing heavily, nine figures over maybe a hundred bodies in a hallway. Disgusting brown blood covered everything, especially the fighters. Most of the corpses were still vaguely recognizable, as all had been killed with swift and accurate cuts and jabs. A few heads rolled.

Jace spoke first. "That was all?"

Everyone turned and looked at him incredulously. Everyone but Cas, who looked at the elevator and said, "We didn't go to the main offices."

"We have to take out who's in charge to get the job done," affirmed Sam.

"Well then," Simon said, casually kicking a few bodies out of the elevator doorway. He gestured towards the box. "After you."


	8. Chapter 8

Simon was humming a boss battle theme from Super Mario.

They stepped into a darkened hallway. Why are the hallways always so goddamn dark? thought Dean. Can't these evil sons of bitches afford decent lighting? He was walking in the back of the group, next to Cas. Absentmindedly, he slipped his hand into the angel's. Castiel didn't seem to mind.

In front of the group were Jace and Alec, kicking in any door that came up on their sides of the hallway respectively. Simon laughed. "That's kind of pointless guys. Any villainous mastermind makes sure his office is at the end of the hall."

"Why?" asked Sam.

The ascendent-to-be shrugged. "Looks more villainy, or maybe it's like a head-of-the-table sort of thing. But five bucks says that that one at the end is where our guy is."

Alec and Jace just stopped and looked at each other. Clary pushed passed both of them and walked to the end of the hall. She took out her stele and made a tiny rune on the door knob. Only the door evaporated into thin air. There was a time when her "open" runes would accidentally destroy the whole building. With age and experience, she'd learned to control her angelic abilities.

Sitting at the desk in front of them was a blonde woman with her chin casually resting on her hand. "Oh. Took you long enough." She stood up and walked around the desk then leaned back on it. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever even show." Upon noticing the confused looks on their faces, she said, "Oh sorry. My name is Maria. And you're... Clary, right?" She held out a hand.

Clary looked about ready to cut the hand off as she shook it. "Charmed I'm sure," she retorted sarcastically. "Now do you have some sort of thing wired where if we attack you we all go up or can I just kill you now?"

"Ooh a little spitfire." The Shadowhunter girl cringed, but Maria continued. "Of course I do. Not just us, of course, a whole block." Now she was pacing, weaving between each of them tauntingly.

Sam didn't mean to, but he scoffed.

Maria stopped and faced the younger Winchester. "What?" she demanded.

"It's a bluff," Sam stated plainly, clenching his jaw.

"Oh really? Care to test it?"

"You're not even the boss behind this. You're just a little worker." He swiftly pulled one of the knives out of Alec's belt and drove it into her heart. Maria slumped to the ground, lifeless.

They stopped. It had been so easy. All of that and-

"This can't be over," Sam stated.

"Very good. Very good," said another woman, popping up from behind the desk. "They usually fall for that one. Shadowhunters. So trivial. Tell me, Sammy, what gave it away?"

"The actress? Easy. No one is that cocky with their own life unless they're invulnerable or lying."

"Excellent observation. Now, why do you eight stand there completely calm while your lives hang in the balance?"

"Oh many reasons," mused Alec. "We're worthless."

"We're outcasts," sighed Izzy.

"We really aren't much." Simon shrugged.

"We've been tortured," continued Jace, "And we've been fighting."

"Maybe it's because we're tired," said Dean.

"Or maybe it's because there's nine of us." Magnus's cat eyes gleamed mischieviously.

"What the-" She didn't finish before Cas drove an angel blade through her back. With a gasp, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped to the floor. Before she collapsed completely, she reached out and slammed her hand on the ground three times. "Have fun." Her head fell to the floor.

"Have fun with what?" Simon asked nervously to nobody in particular.

They were answered by a boom and the sounds of screams outside.

People were fleeing from buildings into the streets, pursued by various disgusting demons: some human and relatively normal looking, but armed to the teeth, some looking more on the Ravener side, and maybe a greater demon too.

"They must've been in the last stages. She probably cut them off from their medication when she died," said Jace.

"Okay thanks, Sherlock," said Dean. "But what are we gonna do?"

Alec took them in a huddle like a football team. "Alright so here's our strategy. Magnus, I want you on containment. Keep the infected in the area, but let the others out. Clary, I saw a few fires out there. Get some runes on that. Simon, cover her. Jace, you and I will head out the doors and go the right. Izzy, you and Castiel head left. Sam, you and Dean take the middle. Got it?" They all nodded. "And when that doesn't work and you decide to throw my plan to the wind, at least try to gather them in the building across the street for Clary to destroy. Okay?" The group nodded again and then broke apart, all running for the elevator.

Clary ran outside faster than all of them (the advantage of being shortest) with Simon behind her. She tried to somehow mentally indicate what she needed. Extinguish.

The rune came to her immediately. It was a symbol that looked like of a half a five-pointed star, but with a line going diagonally through it. Thanks Ithuriel.

Alec had been right. Three of the buildings on the block were lit up like marshmallows pushed too far into the fire. She ran over to the nearest one, took out her stele, and quickly began etching in a rune bigger than her.

Simon stood behind her, fighting off the demons as she worked on making lines the correct thickness and and proportional length. "Hurry up, Fray!" he yelled.

"Two seconds I promise!" Clary rounded off the end of the diagonal line and quickly jumped into action. "Simon, we're gonna have to cut our way through to the other buildings."

"I can do zat!"

She rolled her eyes as she beheaded a Ravener. "Then do it, Chekov!"

The two started slashing a bit more sloppily as they made their way to the next building.

Magnus pulled his boyfriend by the collar and kissed him before Alec dashed out of the building with Jace close behind. He hated that. In some alternate universe, they probably met at a coffee shop or something and lived normal lives, not ones filled with battles almost every day. In his life, however, he'd lost so many people without so much as a goodbye. He wanted to make sure that never happened with Alec.

Containment was an easy thing for Magnus. It'd be fairly draining, but he could hold up for at least an hour. He took a stronger stance, legs shoulder width apart, put his hands up, and started muttering a spell. It would let the mundanes through, but keep the demons in.

Alec was a little too happy to once again be fighting alongside his parabatai in the streets. It felt good, comfortable even. The second they reached their position, Jace sprang into action. Alec worked with him, following his lead a bit at first before the magic set in. Suddenly, they worked together like a machine, but not an old clock, ticking and jerking. The two blood brothers fought more smoothly than a new steel rollercoaster. Nothing in a 20 foot radius got past them.

Cas felt a pang of jealousy watching Magnus kiss Alec. _Why can't Dean-_ his thoughts were interrupted by Isabelle grabbing him by the wrist and half-dragging him into the fight.

He couldn't help notice how different the Shadowhunters fought when comparing to Sam and Dean. Both fought with fantastic end results, but the hunters fought with more reliance on brute force. Shadowhunters relied more on agility. It must've been the angelic grace.

He'd forgotten what it felt like to be amongst those with grace.

Isabelle made a great fighting partner. She adapted easily and worked off of her surroundings, which is why Castiel found it know surprise that she literally used his back to run up and jump off of to tackle and kill a demon. Nor did she seem surprised when he picked her up and threw her at a group of more-human demons to knock them over.

Sam and Dean were at the center of it all, creating a circle of dead demons as they wielded the weapons loaned to them by the Shadowhunters. They were falling, but not fast enough. Dean wondered exactly how Alec planned to get the demons into the building across the street. It'd be no easy can't they just draw one of those runes and destroy all of them?

Suddenly he spotted Simon and Clary cutting through the crowd. He waved his arms above his head.

Clary caught Dean waving at her out of the corner of her eye. "Simon!" she called, then nodded over to the Winchesters, who had resumed fighting. She made her way over to them through the attacking demons until she was fighting back to back with Dean. "What is it?" Clary asked through gritted teeth.

"New plan," stated Dean. "We need you to make an earthquake."

"What? Are you insane?" As he said it, however, the rune visualized in her head. So did the plan. "We need to make sure the civilians are out. Go get tell Magnus. Simon and I will stay with Sam."

Dean ran back into the main building and pushed the button to the elevator. The doors immediately "ding"ed and opened. He stepped in and pushed the close door buttons as fast as possible. The damn thing didn't seem to move fast enough.

Once the doors opened, he immediately sprinted down the hall. "Magnus, I have a plan."

"That's insane!" exclaimed Magnus after hearing Dean's plan. "But it just might work. By now, the mundies are either gone through the shield or dead."

"So you're in?"

"Definitely. Prepare to be swept off your feet, Winchester."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was floating. Literally floating. So was Magnus.

As Izzy and Cas fought, something lifted the two off of the ground a good 5 feet above the demons. This of course was rather dismaying to the creatures, who tried to scramble and jump up to reach them.

Jace was floating. Alec was too. However, Alec was not was not making taunting faces and obscene gestures at the demons below them.

Sam, Simon, and Clary were still on the ground. Sam and Simon worked to fight around Clary as she drew a huge rune on the ground.

It wasn't complex, she just needed to make sure the angles were correct on the jagged lines of the X and make sure the curves were in the right places. She had put a tiny "delay" rune right next to it to give Magnus a moment to make sure that the three of them would be fine.

The rune finished and started to glow.

Dean leaned out the window. "Okay it's glowing."

Magnus was showing visible strain now as he concentrated the spell to include the three other people.

The delay rune worked just well enough. The second the Simon, Clary, and Sam were off the ground, a large pulse came out of the rune.

Buildings started caving in and fires errupted all around them.

Above them, they could see Magnus and Dean jumping out of the window just as the building exploded behind them.

"Woah Clary! Did you see that! That was like a total 'Spirit in the Sky'-badasses-don't-look-at-explosions moment!" exclaimed Simon.

"Sim, you're ruining it."

They all met a block away and started walking back to where the boys had parked the impala. Clary spoke first; "It's been nice working with you guys."

"Right back at you," said Dean.

"And if you're ever in New York again, just stop by Saint Magnus's Home for Wayward Shadowhunters." Magnus smirked.

"Thanks," said Sam.

Dean gestured for Magnus to come over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just have to thank you," he said. "If it weren't for you, Sammy would've been killed in that hallway."

"Of course. Just so you know, all of my work comes with a price."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Magnus tapped a finger to his cheek. "Come on."

The hunter sighed, shut his eyes, and leaned in to kiss the warlock's cheek, but Magnus ducked out of the way at the last second, letting Dean's kiss go to the person next to him instead.

Castiel stiffened.

"I-uh-" stammered Dean.

Cas grabbed Dean by the collar and kissed him. He stopped for a moment, but then brought his arms around Cas, pulling him closer. Jace wolf-whistled.

They broke apart. Both were bright red. "And you," said Dean, "I will miss you least of all, you sarcastic asshole."

"I'm flattered," replied Jace.

Alec and Sam shook hands. Izzy and Castiel complimented each other's fighting skills. Simon asked Dean for some tips.

"Don't die."

"Yeah. Real helpful."

Dean smiled and opened the door to Baby, sliding in behind the wheel as usual. Sam walked around (but not until after Clary gave him a quick hug) and sat in the passenger. Cas took the back. The Shadowhunters stepped back onto the sidewalk as the Hunters pulled out of their space.

Glancing in the rearview, he could see them all standing there and waving good-bye. He honked the horn in acknowledgement. Then the Winchesters and Cas drove off.

Just after they left the city's reach, Sam, who still seemed slightly bewildered, said, "We are never going back to New York again."

"Nope," stated Dean and Cas in unision.


	10. Author's Note

Fun Fact: This is the first non-one-shot I've ever truly completed. I'd like to thank you all for sticking around and dealing with this all. I'd always wanted to mix the Hunters and Shadowhunters... and well, it turned out pretty damn decent if I say so myself. Like. Follow. Comment. Bug me for a sequel (I'd come up with some excuse). Et cetera.

Once again, I say:

Thank you.

Bless you.


End file.
